


Wrong side of Heaven

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for a potentially very angsty ep next Friday (5.18) I thought to share this angsty video I made at the end of season 4.<br/>It's Steve POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong side of Heaven

Emergency link in case youtube decides to delete it as they did with other of my vids:  


[Wrong side of heaven](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/wrongsideofheaven.mp4)


End file.
